The invention is relative to a method of statically actuating a liquid crystal display which comprises several segments and a common back electrode, using a microprocessor which serially outputs the data to be displayed, and using a serial/parallel converter which statically makes the data to be displayed available for each segment of the liquid crystal display.
Methods of this type are generally known. The concept "static actuation" is used in this connection as a contrast to multiplex operation. Static actuation has the advantage of better contrast and a greater angle of view when compared with multiplex actuation. A disadvantage, however, is the fact that the failure of individual components or connections in the actuation electronics can result in the failure of individual segments, so that, for example, false numbers can occur in 7-segment digital displays. Known methods for preventing this, such as are described, for example, in European patent application No. 0,011,134, are always based on a multiplex operation.
The invention therefore has the task of indicating a method which makes it possible to recognize functional errors even in a static actuation of the liquid crystal segments.